Usuario discusión:Trébol/1
¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Mensajes? ¡Clic aquí para dejarme un mensaje! ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Sims Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Salce. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Salce (Discusión) 01:58 1 may 2009 Sientete libre de hacer lo que quieras. Un wiki significa un proyecto libre, esta hecho para que todo el mundo lo edite. Gracias por corregir las traducciones. Tengo un comentario que hacerte, cuando escribes "sims" ponlo en minúscula porque no es nombre propio salvo que sea el título del juego. Por ejemplo, si dices: "El juego Los Sims 3 saldrá a la venta el día...", ahí sí va con mayúscula. Pero si la frase es: "Esta vez el jugador podrá pasear por la ciudad con sus sims", ahí va con minúscula. :No te preocupes, yo me ocupo del artículo de Los Sims 2 y las cuatro estaciones. Ya no estoy ocupado, era un fin de semana con mucha tarea pero ahora dispongo de tiempo. Me estoy poniendo al día y esta semana va a estar listo el skin personalizado. Voy a pedir en el wiki de creación de logos un logo que destaque más. Participar en Simspedia Hola, gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar. Voy a ir respondiendo punto por punto al mensaje que me dejaste para no perderme. xD Artículos de Los Sims Para los artículos de Los Sims me parece que es mejor continuar traduciendo por ahora. Más adelante podremos comenzar con la redacción propia pero quiero que tengamos una base sólida de información porque de momento son solo tres artículos. Plantilla "En obras" y otras La verdad yo no tengo mucha imaginación pero si se te ocurre una forma de hacerla más al estilo Sims no dudes en modificarla. Yo me enteraré en seguida y si algo no me gusta lo discutimos. Sólo te pido que no sea demasiado colorido. Quiero darle a este Wiki un aspecto más minimalista que el que tiene Sims Wiki en inglés. Sims Wiki me resulta demasiado sobrecargado con esos cuadros en celeste y amarillo. Plantilla "Bienvenido" Te doy toda la razón, esta esta bien fea. Lo que sucede es que necesito remodelar toda la portada. Estoy pensando en poner una nueva bienvenida, recuadros de articulo destacado, datos curiosos, videos y una especie de feed que muestre las últimas noticias y al hacerle clic lleve a una pagina "blog". Sin embargo no lo hice todavía porque ahora me estoy concentrando en los artículos de Los Sims. Si tu quieres empezar a mejorar la portada te agradecería mucho. Sólo te pido que seas organizado con las plantillas para que sea fácil entenderlas. Artículos de ayuda En este momento el wiki esta en una etapa en la que mucho se hace con prueba y error. La verdad es que no estamos preparados para recibir muchos usuarios inexpertos, sería un lío el wiki. Por eso no me preocupé mucho por los articulos de ayuda para estos usuarios. Más adelante, cuando el wiki este más organizado voy a empezar a dejar mensajes de publicidad en todos lados y ahí si vamos a necesitar artículos de ayuda para guiar a los usuarios que no saben nada de wikis. Monaco.css Ya tengo casi terminada la piel nueva pero algunos detalles no me terminan de convencer. Si quieres aportar ideas puedes ver como está quedando aquí: http://es.sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Los_Sims_3&useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom. Creo que si uso esos colores va a hacer falta crear un nuevo logo que destaque más. Dime que piensas. Admin Yo no soy el burócrata del wiki, no tengo los derechos para cambiar de rango a los usuarios. Sólo soy un administrador que se ocupa de todo el wiki porque el burócrata nunca se preocupó por su wiki. Voy a ver como te desempeñas esta semana y si todo va bien me comunicaré con el staff de Wikia para pedir que te den el rango de administrador. Los Sims 2 Lo único que hice fue terminar el infobox y agregar las expansiones. Hiciste un gran trabajo. Faltaría poner los tipos de sims (Controlables, NPC, townies). Cuentale a quien puedas en internet del wiki. Estoy haciendo un userbar para usar en foros, haber si se empieza a meter mas gente. Mensajería instantanea Me gustaría poder contactarte por Messenger. Agrégame, mi e-mail es "salcedoa25@hotmail.com". Logo Hi Trébol. El logo fue un poco indistinto tan que yo lo hice más agudo, entonces puse un resplandor blanco alrededor de lo hacerlo se destaca más. ¿Lo quiere usted esta manera? Si usted desea algo diferente, permitió que mí saber y veré lo que puedo hacer. English: The logo was a little blurry so I made it sharper, then I put a white glow around it to make it stand out more. Do you like it this way? If you want something different, let me know and I'll see what I can make. JoePlay (talk) 18:02 5 may 2009 (UTC) Simspedia Hola, ya hice el cambio de Sims Wiki a SimsPedia. Espero que sigan trabajando tan bien como hasta ahora :-) --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:57 14 may 2009 (UTC) Rasgos de personalidad De acuerdo, traduciremos el artículo entre los dos, empiezo por los últimos rasgos de la lista para que no estemos traduciendo lo mismo los dos. Los voy a ir editando en tu página de discución, luego tú los agregas al artículo, así no se nos mezcla todo. --Salce 03:42 25 may 2009 (UTC) Traducción oficial La estructura para mostrar los rasgos que usan en sims wiki en inglés es la siguiente: :Nombre del rasgo: "descripción oficial" : *''Aspecto clave del rasgo.'' : *''Otro aspecto clave del rasgo.'' : *''etc.'' Me parece que será mejor si dejamos vacía la parte de descripción oficial y la completamos más tarde, cuando tengamos el juego. Así vamos a poder poner la traducción oficial del juego en español. Mi traducción Hoy traduje varios más, queda traducir desde "Bookworm" hasta "Frugal". Borro de tu discución los que ya copiaste en el artículo. Los nuevos los agregué directamente al artículo. Estoy sin Internet Tengo un problema con mi conexión a Internet así que tengo que acceder desde un ciber. Por eso no entré en Simspedia los últimos días. Te aviso para que no pienses que abandoné el proyecto. --Salce 15:50 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Expandiendo el wiki Leí tu mensaje. Yo me ocuparé de las habilidades y los empleos. Tu puedes trabajar en lo que más te interese, no tengo inconveniente mientras no sea ninguna de estas dos cosas. Te puedo sugerir crear artículos sobre necesidades y modificadores de humor (artículos Motive y Moodlet del wiki en inglés). En cuanto a la Ambrosia, nunca logré prepararla pero sé esto: la fruta de la vida se consigue habiendo desarrollado la jardinería al máximo. El pez de la muerte se consigue habiendo desarrollado la habilidad de pesca al máximo. Fusión de Wikias Me encantaria que fucionaramos las wikis para hacer una sola, voy a tratar de que cierren mi SimsPedia y me unire al tuyo. --SebaXL 01:25 14 jul 2009 (UTC) Enobras Buenas. ¡Me alegra que la nueva imagen para la plantilla Enobras te haya gustado! Pensé que había que agregarle un estilo más "sim", así que la edité, y pues yo considero que está bien. También aprovecho para decir que cualquier trabajo gráfico que necesiten yo me ofrezco para realizarlo, he estudiado diseño así que por si se ofrece pues ya saben. ¡Hasta luego! --RomanceQuimico 21:19 27 jul 2009 (UTC) Categorías Jaja... es verdad deberíamos habernos puestos de acuerdo. Mira, yo trato de basarme en la Sims Wiki en inglés. Ellos no usan tantas categorías en cada artículo. Yo considero que, a los fines de organización del wiki, las expansiones también son videojuegos. No nos beneficiaría mucho separarlas porque la mayor parte de la saga Sims está formada por expansiones. Lo que sí creo es que cada expansión debe estar en una categoría correspondiente a su juego base. Por ejemplo, Los Sims 2: Noctámbulos debe ir en al categoría Los Sims 2 ¿Qué te parece? --Salce 22:39 5 ago 2009 (UTC) DJjuanjr Hola Trébol, hace algun tiempo que no hablabamos. Quería agradecerte por ocuparte del tema de DJjuanjr. Ayer yo estaba bastante molesto por una serie de problemas personales (nada grave), por eso fui bastante exagerado con el tema del vandalismo y la ortografía. Parece que después de lo que le dijiste, DJjuanjr está intentando hacer las cosas bien. Yo creí que era otro troll de esos con los que no se puede tratar. Es evidente que tú eres mejor tratando con las personas. Por cierto, lamento no estar participando mucho en el wiki ultimamente, no tengo excusa, voy a tratar de ponerme en marcha con los artículos de las habilidades. Has hecho un gran trabajo con el artículo de los animatrones. Saludos, --Salce 22:32 13 ago 2009 (UTC) Ayudo en las obras de simspedia!colabora! pidanme lo que quieran los ayudo en esa obra es muy dificil y contaran con mi ayuda los ayudare si quereis Trabajen che tengo que haser todo yo para que trabajen y son ustedes los que tienen que hacer todo todo yo tengo que haser para que ustedes lo hagan hagan algo ustedes tengo que aser todo yo --DJjuanjr(Discusion) :Un wiki es un sitio colaborativo, es construído por todos los usuarios. Trébol y yo no estamos obligados a participar más, no somos los dueños del wiki, nuestra función es únicamente administrativa. :Más allá de eso, si te fijas en cambios recientes verás que, desde el 18 de Agosto, Trébol a estado mucho más activo que tú, así que no sé por qué te quejas. :No estoy menospreciando tu trabajo, has hecho un gran aporte, de hecho eres el tercer usuario con más ediciones, pero debés informarte bien antes de recriminar al resto. --Salce 19:14 23 ago 2009 (UTC) Te Digo La Biografia De Homero Lapida mira yo la sace del sims 3 como yo lo tengo dise la biografia del sims 3 con un truco no te lo puedo desir es muy conplicado de eso sace la informacion y gunter lo sace de un video de la biografia de homero lapida--juan es un san 21:37 26 ago 2009 (UTC) Como Hago Mi perfil es muy dificil me ayudan a aserlo no esta para selesionar eso me ayudan--juan es un san 21:39 26 ago 2009 (UTC) Raro no? Julieta capulleto es una parodia a julieta capuleto de (romeo y julieta) y Romeo Monchurresco a romeo montesco y tambien viven en vero y en ellos en villa verona tambien las dos familias estan peleadas y marcurio es matcurio amigo de romeo Si tengo el sims 3 Si lo tengo para que querias saber eh --juan es un san 01:53 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Frenesí de artículos DJuanjr y el nuevo usuario Bethoo están creando artículos de personajes sin parar, con mucho entusiasmo. El problema es que los artículos no incluyen categorías, están muy desprolijos, y no usan la ficha de personajes. Hasta ahora yo dejo que hagan los artículos y voy detrás de ellos corrigiendolos. No tengo problema con corregir los artículos pero el problema es que hacen tantos artículos por día que se me pasan muchos. Entonces me puse a pensar que sería mucho más productivo si les dejamos en su página de discusión una serie de pautas para crear artículos de personajes, que incluyan el uso de la plantilla de "Sim", la prolijidad, y las categorías en las que deben meter cada artículo. Así sus artículos serían de mejor calidad y no tendríamos que corregirlos con tanta urgencia. También deberiamos decirles que se tranquilicen un poco y hagan artículos más cuidadosamente, de esa forma su trabajo será más valioso, pero no sé como decirselos sin que parezca una actitud desagradecida. Basicamente quería pedirte que me ayudarás a escribir el mensaje que le dejaremos a los usuarios porque tu eres mejor para tratar con ellos. --Salce 04:24 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Nose poner parametros no entiendo como haser plantillas cual botones hay que apretar y lo de la prolijidad lo voy a mejorar --juan es un san 20:29 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Yase aser plantillas ya me aprendi a aser plantillas Te digo que hisimos mientras tu no estavas Estabamos hasiendo las familias de las rarezas eh villa verona para terminarlas rapida,Por lo que veo nuevos usuarios an estado ayudando y son perfectos por eso te digo que estamos siendo una maravilla en las simspedia y esta simspedia se esta hasiendo una !WIKIPEDIA! ehmos mejorado mejor desde que nuevos usuarios se integraron creo que ya estaremos listo para mas y mas hasta que los articulos se conviertan en maravilla y la simspedia se convierta en la wiki mas visitada de todo los tiempo con gracias el usuario --juan es un san 14:24 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Arc.94 Gracias, si la verdad que algo sé de edición y todo eso, porque estaba en el wiki en inglés, y corregía faltas de ortografía y todas esas cosas, y a veces agregaba o completaba artículos, y esas cosas, y no sabía que había uno en castellano :O, pero buen, tampoco se hacer la gran cosa. Y sí, escribo canciones, alguna vez si querés te muestro una, (aunque tengo como 20). Em y no sé que más (?), Gracias! Error Hay un error en la página de Olvido Fantoche, quiero decir, el link está mal, porque dice "Olvida Fantoche". Y no se, se hace una página nueva y se borra esa o hay alguna manera de corregir el link? Cualquier cosa avisame --Arc.94 02:02 26 sep 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 JavaScript No, no se casi nada de JavaScript. En algún momento, cunado tenía una página web, aprendí un poco, solo lo necesario para hacer alguanas cosas, pero eso fue hace más de cuatro años, ya no me acuerdo de nada ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente? --Salce 05:32 26 sep 2009 (UTC) :Me parece buena idea que los usuarios puedan reportar errores de esta forma. Pero lo que no sé es como agregar una pestaña al lado de donde dice "Vigilar". Hasta donde yo sé, esta barra de tareas es fija, tal vez haya una forma de editarla en el MediaWiki pero no estoy seguro. Voy a investigar un poco. --Salce 15:05 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Revisé tu pagina de discusión y la de Bola. Por lo que entendí yas existe un botón para reportar un problemas así que no hace falta agregar una pestaña arriba ¿no es así? --Salce 15:05 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Soy admin Hola, bueno a mi me mandaron a hacer eso los de Wikia, yo solo acato las órdenes, si tienes algún problema comunicate con el staff, me mandaron a poner eso porque varios usuarios se quejaron de problemas en la wiki. Atte...--FanFicPokémon 21:20 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Todo Todo está mal, la interacción, la forma de los artículos, el formato de imágenes descomprimidas,los enlaces recopilatorios, etc. Y no tengo que avisarte nada, soy superior a tí.--FanFicPokémon 22:47 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Habla con Obama si quieres, eso no me afecta en lo absoluto, ya que mande a investigar esta wiki y 12 admins más están vigilando esta wiki y al mínimo desorden lo cierran.--FanFicPokémon 22:52 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Aviso Me avisaron que tienen un plazo de 72 horas para arreglar todos los problemas que anteriormente nombré.--FanFicPokémon 22:56 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Respuesta No soy tan experto en arreglos de wikis, eso tendrías que preguntarselo a otro admin como Marcos Iber o León Sierra. Yo solo notifico y cierro wikis. --FanFicPokémon 23:02 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Bloqueo Por su insolencia e irrespetuosidad temo que tendré que bloquearlo por 40 días, y no tiene anda que ver las ediciones, yo no edito, solo aviso. Así que está bloqueado insolente mocoso bueno para nada y esta wiki será cerrada para siempreeeeeee.--FanFicPokémon 23:52 27 sep 2009 (UTC) FanFicPokemon este tipo esta demente se cree el superior del mundo mira que te quede claro fanficpokemon no tiene el permiso de faltarle el respeto a los administradores de esta wiki y ustede nisiquiera esta regristado en wikipedia asi que no se haga el superior le quedo claro --juan es un san 17:10 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Conectate a messeneger Conectate a messenger ahora asi hablamos mejor. --Salce 21:27 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Correo Lectronico Si tengo te lo dejo ramiroa@live.com.ar si quieres agregalo --juan es un san 20:02 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Cuadro leyenda Que tal si creamos un cuadro leyenda para los usuarios que fueron leyendas en simspedia eh que t eparece no es mal idea habla con salce y pensalo --juan es un san 20:09 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Usuario KyleH quien es este usuario lo eh visto en las paginas de los usuarios quien es ese tal kyleh un administrador Sims Repetidos Gracias Trébol por la ayuda de la página http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Sims_Repetidos . ATTE:Nacho Sims Repetidos II Sí los errores era en la parte de estructura pero ya que me estoy acostumbrando así que bueno gracias igual,veré si para mañana puedo continuar con las otras cosas chau -Nacho- FanFicPokemon Eh visto a este tipo en la wiki del gta disiendo lo mismo me parece qu esta intentando cerrar todas las wikis sin orden y se piensa que es admin hay que haser algo !Eh Vuelto¡ Hola señor Oscar Noe Rodrigez Martinez Soy el hacker kinglung y como eh dejado en la pagina de DJjuanjr le dejare algo usted mire yo soy fanficpokemon y usted deve ser un tonto no te creas que vine a molestarlos yo cierro todas las wikis hasta del señor juan david ruiz mejor conocido como zuirdj usted y algunos ya han visto mi canal y como yose no tengo tanta tolerancia nada mas les digo que esta wiki esta cerrada para siempre mocoso insolente me hubiera echo caso en el otro mensaje ahora adioss --Kinlun124 22:51 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Aceptaada las disculpas los amenazaba por qu eme habian tratado mal como mi usuario les acepto las disculpas y soy un hacker de verdad no miento y lo de canal es de youtube kinlun124channel Acepto Con gusto me unire sere hacker con gusto de esta wiki observare cada dia como estay como peron por usar el usuario de Djjuanjr es que me parecio divertido y use su firma lo borre para que no piensesn que no fue el --Kinlun124 23:53 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Re: JavaScript Según he estado comprobando el código funciona correctamente, si lo pones tal y como está en la página de vikidia, pero no funciona en Monaco, sino en Monobook, vosotros estáis usando la piel de wikia que se llama Monaco, por lo tanto a menos que la cambieis a Monobook que es la de Wikipedia, no veréis los cambios con respecto a reportar problemas. Sin embargo, no entiendo muy bien por qué queréis añadir esa página. Si te fijas, al final de los artículos, abajo, hay una serie de enlaces, uno de ellos sirve para eso mismo, reportar problemas, y los problemas se mandarán a esta página. Desde donde podréis controlar todos esos problemas. Sin duda os será útil, y además, para estar siempre al tanto de los errores que se envían puedes configurar un widget que te permite visualizar la lista de informes de problemas en el lateral, donde quieras ponerlo tú. Con eso os debería bastar sin necesidad de crear una nueva pestaña, pero si quieres puedo intentar hablar Cizagna para ver si se podría poner al lado de la pestaña de editar.--Bola (discusión) 11:25 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Cambiar la piel de Monaco Tenemos que cambiar la piel de Monaco para que ande el codigo y cambiala por la de monobook villa verona Gracias trebol eres muy amable conmigo una duda borre sin querer villa verona y ahora me gustaria recuperarla Vandalismo Nose se te has dado cuenta de que personas (la mayoria anónimas) han eliminado, vandalisado el contenido de la wiki. Un ejemplo es mi pagina de usuario que fue editada por Charitwo y un anonimo me borro todo (Por suerte existe la herramienta deshacer). Espero que puedas arreglar estos problemas SebaXL 00:37 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Firma Hola, Trébol, la Plantilla:Firma nos servirá para firmar por alguien que no firmó una discusión.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 18:49 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Helper Hola, Trébol, aclaro que yo solo soy administrador de Literatura Wiki, y no "helper" oficial de wikia, nuestros amigos helpers del idioma español son: Bola y Cizagna. Saludos.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 21:02 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Usuarios y renombrar páginas. Hola Trébol soy Nacho,tengo 2 dudas: 1)Vi que vos (me parece que vos o no sé no importa)alguien renombró una página la de Olvida Fantoche por Olvido Fantoche , la cosa es que quiero renombrar una que quedó mal. 2)Vi algo sobre personas que borran cosas sin estar registradas.¿Se podrá hacer que para la edición de páginas se tenga que estar registrado? Gracias. Elviralapida 20:33 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Usuarios y renombrar páginas. Hola Trébol soy Nacho,tengo 2 dudas: 1)Vi que vos (me parece que vos o no sé no importa)alguien renombró una página la de Olvida Fantoche por Olvido Fantoche , la cosa es que quiero renombrar una que quedó mal. 2)Vi algo sobre personas que borran cosas sin estar registradas.¿Se podrá hacer que para la edición de páginas se tenga que estar registrado? Gracias. Elviralapida 20:33 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Historias de los jugadores Hola, hoy se me ocurrió que, como en el wiki en inglés hay páginas de historias de los jugadores, acá también podíamos hacer de esas, pero como yo acá ni pincho ni corto te pregunto a vos a ver qué te parece. Si te parece bien, yo no tengo problema en hacerlas, o ayudar a hacerlas ee. Saludos, --Arc.94 23:45 6 oct 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 por que por que cuando resucitas a ciertas personas se corrompen.- , ese IP viene de Madrid (España). ayudaaaaaaaa como resucito a la personas ahi algun truco me podeis decirr algo.- Inusuales Trébol soy Nacho ya terminé con el artículo de Inusuales así gracias por los retoques que le has dado :) ,ah me olvidaba es Cassandra o Casandra Lápida por los artículos cre que es con una sóls S ,chau Elviralapida 18:36 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Artículos solicitados Y... ¿Cuales son los nuevos artículos solicitados? Hace tiempo que no se actualiza y yo no he trabajado en la Simspedia por lo mismo, me gustaria que ahora los nuevos artículos solicitados sean ampliar o crear las ciudades o barrios de los Sims. Sun-Sun =D SebaXL 01:17 8 oct 2009 (UTC) Por que y como Tengo uuna enorme duda ¿por que hay sims que se puede resucitar y otros no? y ¿como se resucitan? Cuadro de Honor ¿sigues haciendo el cuadro de honor? Si tu respuesta es sis, te pediría que me tomaras en cuenta, no es por nada, pero tendrías que tomar en cuenta a los usuarios que aparecen en Comunidad>Usuarios Destacados Gracias, y sun sun --CJ-Facundo Si quieres decirme algo, has click aquí 13:55 10 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Plantillas? Sims historias de la vida Trébol soy Nacho una duda:Recién terminé de crear Elsa Silvas es una sim de Cuatro Esquinas con el juego Sims Historias de la Vida en la plantilla me sale sims 2 hay alguna forma para que aparezca: Historias de la Vida- Elviralapida 22:17 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Historias de los jugadores 2 Hola, soy yo otra vez, y sí, por el mismo tema, de las páginas de historias de los jugadores con cada sim, quería saber qué onda con eso, porque me dijiste que ibas a ver, y no sé... Aclaro que no es de pesado, pero como hace varios días que no entro me pone un poco nervioso que no me digan nada. Si no me podes contestar no te hagas problema, solo que estoy un poco impaciente. --Arc.94 01:53 15 oct 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 No sé La verdad no se, yo tampoco estoy mucho, tuve prueba de matematica (me saque un 10, asi que valio la pena; es el milagro del año), tuve que cuidar a mis gatitos (los cuales nacieron ayer)porque la madre es medio estúpida (en realidad, estúpida y media) y otras cosas y no pude estar mucho. Igual supongo que no hay ningún problema, hasta donde yo se... Bueno, espero que te vaya bien en tus exámenes, que no tengas ningún problema y puedas volver pronto, --Arc.94 03:01 24 oct 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Juegos de Jugadores Hola ,el título digamos que no es muy coherente...pero lo dejo así no se me ocurre otra manera... Mi idea es de saber quien/es tiene/n distintos juegos para tener en cuenta la ayuda que podría dar cada jugador. Por ejemplo yo tengo el Sims Historias de Náufragos y podría ayudar en algún artículo. La cosa es de hacer en la página de usuario,una ficha técnica de cada uno. Chau Elviralapida 22:10 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Casandra Lápida Hola, ya sé que no estás, (porque sino me hubieras dejado un comentario en mi página de discusión por algo importante que pasaba hoy, ejem, bue quien se creía que era), pero dejo este mensaje para avisar que, todas las veces que escribieron Cassandra Lápida estaba mal, porque es Casandra Lápida (con una sola S), yo no lo había cambiado porque no estaba seguro, pero ayer me fijé y vi que es Casandra Lápida (en mi juego en realidad es Casandra Soñador, porque la terminé casando con Tristán, y tienen una hijita bebé que se llama Sofía, pero me estoy yendo de tema). Así que lo voy a cambiar en todas las páginas que encuentre, y voy a cambiar su página. No sé, era nada más para avisarte. Y también pasa algo parecido con Lila Reclutas, cuyo apellido materno es Vandarren, y lo vi varias veces escrito como Vandarrien. Arreglé lo que pude... Bueno, mejor me voy a hacerlo, ya que no fui a computación... Saludos, --Arc.94 19:43 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Rasgos de personalidad Soy yo otra vez (bueno, cuando no era, soy re pesado, ya se). Esta vez, quería saber... ¿los rasgos de personalidad no deberían ir en orden alfabético? Ya sé que está traducido del wiki en inglés, pero a mi me parece más organizado en orden alfabético, no sé... igual si en el juego está así todo bien (aunque tengo el CD, por alguna razón no se instala, me manda que hay un error cíclico y borra una parte y la empieza otra vez), yo sólo quería saber. Si te parece bien (o no) decime, cuando puedas, Saludos, --Arc.94 16:57 3 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 ¡Gracias! Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por la torta, no importa que no hayas estado el lunes, no te hagas problema. Segundo, me sorprendí mucho (gratamente) de ser reversor, la verdad no me lo esperaba. Y sí, lo mejor sería hacer una votación, porque sino va a ser un despiole total (iba a decir otra cosa pero no la puedo poner acá) También se me había ocurrido (otra de mis ideas, parece que no soy tan inútil) que en la página de inicio podríamos hacer una encuesta, que cambie semanalmente (sería diariamente si fuéramos unos cuantos más, pero bueno), como por ejemplo: ¿Qué te parece que le pasó a Elvira Lápida? (a, fue abducida por extraterrestres, b, fue asesinada, c, se escapo cn un amante, y cosas asi), o ¿Cuál es tu familia preferida?, o ¿Ángela o Lili Gentil? (ésta última sería para averiguar si de verdad hay alguien que prefiera a Ángela xD). No sé, así parece algo más "interactivo" (no sé cual palabra sería mejor, así que pongo esa), que nada más un montón de información. No sé si Elviralapida te dijo algo, pero se le había ocurrido de averiguar los juegos y expansiones de los Sims que tiene cada usuario, así nos pueden ayudar con ésas (y encargarles los artículos). Porque, por ejemplo, yo tengo todas las expansiones y paquetes de accesorios, pero tardaría mil años en buscar todos los ancestros y eso, y acordármelos y buscar imágenes y fijarme los signos y todo eso. Y de los otros Sims no tengo nada, así como de Historias de la Vida, etc. Me parece una buena idea, la verdad. Bueno, me maté escribiendo :|, me voy que mañana tengo colegio y si no no me puedo levantar (lo bueno de mañana es que no tenemos educación física porque los que juegan bien se fueron a un torneo =D y obviamente no soy uno de ellos). Así que saludos, suerte, etc. (?) --Arc.94 04:14 5 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Divertido por naturaleza Ya sé, es mi naturaleza (H) (?), no es algo heredado, es mío propio, jajaja. Mañana es viernes, al fin diría en otros casos, pero tengo prueba de matemática, y de contabilidad. En contabilidad me voy a copiar (6), pero en matemática no sé... igual creo que algo entiendo, pero me tengo que sacar minimo un 8 o me la llevo... Y el problema no es que yo no juegue bien en la clase de ed. física, el problema es que ni juego... todos tienen de 9 para arriba y yo tengo seis, el profe me aprueba para no verme en diciembre xD. Bueno, que tenía que ver con el wiki :|, pasa que te iba a decir algo y me olvidé mal. Empecé a hacer una canción... No, no, basta, voy a seguir con el hilo de mis pensamientos. Em... quiero cantar, NO BASTA. (Bueno, parece un monólogo) Aguantá un cacho que voy a aclarar mis ideas y vuelvo... (dos minutos más tarde) Aclarar mis ideas significó en este caso ir a buscar el mantecol que me dio el otro dia mi abuela y la decimoctava botella de agua (si me vieras ahora, verias que estoy rodeado de botellas de agua vacias) Ahora me acordé... tendríamos que hacer, como Elviralapida hizo con Las Rarezas, una lista de los sims para ver si tenemos los articulos o no... igual en este momento no es tan urgente porque estamos concentrados en Las Rarezas, pero para cuando terminemos... Hoy se murió Obrero de Polinación nº 9 en mi juego, dejando a 7 hijos sin padre (?), no basta. Bueno, mandame algo que hacer, no sé, siento esa necesidad de hacer algo y no tengo nada (así me ves, monologando acá). Es que la gata se empezó a hacer cargo de su gatito, es decir mi hijo adoptivo (?), y no tengo nada más que hacer. (ya sé que debería estar estudiando, pero igual me va a ir bien) Sin otro particular, los saluda atentamente --Arc.94 02:51 6 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Mudanza Al fin me acordé qué iba decirte (después de bañarme). Aproximadamente entre los días 10 y 25 de noviembre (no estoy muy seguro, puede ser menos o más) no voy a estar, porque me tengo que mudar (algún día que no tenga nada que hacer te cuento toda la historia detrás), para el día 15 tengo que dejar mi casa vacía. Además, no sé cuánto va a tardar que me pongan internet en la casa nueva, donde voy a poner la pc, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Igual seguro consigo la manera de conectarme, pero no va a ser tan seguido como quisiera. Cualquier cosa les aviso. A propósito, ¿todavía no sabés nada de Salce? Parece como si se hubiera ido a Laos a plantar margaritas y exportarlas a Swazilandia (bien ahí con Geografía eh). Bueno, me estoy yendo, me lleva la corriente, adiós, adiós... Como dice una canción, Ya me voy, ya me fui --Arc.94 04:05 6 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Propuesta Hola Trébol! Hace dos semanas te envíe un email y no contestaste. Creí que no contestabas porque no habías tenido tiempo de leerlo, pero después de tanto tiempo supongo que el email nunca te llegó. Basicamente quería proponerte que tú te conviertas en el Burócrata de Simspedia, te lo mereces mas que yo y has trabajado mucho más que yo, al menos durante los últimos tres meses. Me gustaría hablar con vos por messenger en algún momento, pero nunca coincidimos en horarios. De todas formas puedes responderme por la página de discusión. A penas reciba tu respuestá te subiré el rango a Burócrata. Yo quedaría solo como administrador, tendriamos que hablar con Zuirdj para que me baje el rango. Seguiré inactivo hasta comienzos de diciembre. Luego trataré de retomar mi actividad en el wiki, pero sinceramente no estoy muy interesado en Los Sims ultimamente, ya veremos si logro disfrutar del wiki como lo hacía antes. --Salce 21:21 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Mudanza 2 Por lo que veo, volvió el que se fue a Laos, :O. No, basta, ya empiezo otra vez. ¿Viste que te conté que me mudaba en estos días? Bueno, parece que no en estos días, no sé cuando, es que es un lío para comprar la otra casa, no saben cuando firman el boleto de compra (en mis quince años de vida, recién me entero que para comprar una casa había algo que se llamaba boleto de compra), y un montón de cosas. Ahora que volví a la normalidad, si tuviera un pco de decencia, tendría que borrar el otro comentario, es que empiezo a divagar y después no paro, así que perdón a todos los que pudo ofender, y perdón a mi mismo (?). (Ahora se le ocurría venir con la cola entre las patas, después de un monológo de 4837 renglones) PD: Felicitaciones, vas a ser burócrata :O PD2: Hoy cumplo dos meses de haberme registrado :Ö Saludos, --Arc.94 05:48 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Arc.94 Juegos de Jugadores Me da igual como lo hagan,hacelo como a vos o a los demás les gusten :) . Eso gracias Elviralapida 13:45 7 nov 2009 (UTC) P.D Sims Historias de Náufragos Haces unos días le mandé un mensaje a SebaXL (Como sea xD) para ver si me podía ayudar con las plantillas del juego. Los Barrios son: *Tras el Naufragio y sin Compromiso. *Isla Kieromami. Gracias Elviralapida 13:52 7 nov 2009 (UTC)